Legends of Tomorrow remake
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Basically a remake with my oc's added to the team but are added at the end of episode 9. Guarantee Captaincanary.
1. Back to the past

Legends of tomorrow remake

* * *

Summary: Basically a remake with my oc's added to the team but are added at the end of episode 9. Guarantee Captaincanary.

* * *

AN: My mom accidentally recorded an episode of this show, the one with Jonah Hex, I watched it and loved it so I watched other episodes, could only see the full for 6, 9-15(The ending made me cry, just so sad. My parents made fun of me for being sad but HALF OF A SHIP JUST DIED TONIGHT!), and chunks of the other ones and wanted to write fanfiction for it. Wish to make clear, I am a hardcore captain canary shipper and also ship Ray and Kendra. As said in the summary, the show is canon until the end of 9, I was trying to think of a good spot where to insert my oc's and thought there was best. Now for the oc's I am using for this, they are my four girl oc's from my GLTAS stories. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to the past

* * *

Ray and Kendra walked into the main room where everyone else is, Ray's arm around Kendra's shoulders, her arm around his lower back.

"I believe were ready to leave 1960." Rip said walking to the door frame of his little room(The one connected to the main room, I am unsure of what it is called.)

"And go where? I mean when?" Sara asked in a bored tone from her spot on the floor by the door frame.

"2016, three months, after you all came aboard." Rip replied, everyone giving him a funny look.

"But why? The mission isn't over yet." Jax asked.

"Yes, and why after, we left." Stein added.

"Because, we are continuing to lose members of our team and Savage always seems to be one step ahead of us. Luckily I have a trump card. Well, four to be exact." Rip answered, walking towards the center of the room where the console/meeting table is.

"Four?" Ray repeated, everyone gathering around the table.

"Gideon, please pull up the files on DJ Jordan, Hope Skocieo, Cupid Aphrodite, and Reddena Angela." Rip requested.

"Certainly Captain." Gideon replied, images appearing in the air. A photo of four girls and a newspaper article.

In the photo, the girls were in a spring/summer time, by or on a bench. All had peach skin and about 14, in the middle of the bench a shoulder blade length brunette with hazel eyes her legs crossed holding her ankles and a closed mouth smile. To the left a Blackette her hair to her waist and blue highlights for the bottom two inches with blue eyes a full blown happy grin. To the right of the brunette a redhead her hair in a high ponytail held up by a purple metal clasp her hair falling to her shoulder blades with a curl at the end with purple eyes and sitting on the back of the bench her feet resting on the seat a little smile teeth slightly showing. And another brunette her's ending at her waist with brown eyes sitting on the ground in front of the red head holding one of her legs, the other stretched out, barely a smile if you squint.

The hazel eyed brunette had on a forest green romper with a black belt around the waist, a small bow beneath her breasts, black off the shoulder sleeves that end at her elbows, black stocking that end two inches under her rompers, green , and a forest green ring on her right hand.

The blackette in a blue and pink top. The top half blue with cute little sleeves on her shoulders, the bottom part pink. Along with a blue skirt the same shade as the top of her top, pink knee high socks, and blue flats, also a sapphire ring on her right hand.

The redhead wearing a little pink poncho that wrapped around her right arm and her left side just covering her breasts. Under it a dark purple top that on the front had black ring holding the fabric on her shoulder to the rest of the top. A lighter purple maxi skirt the front ending at her knees but the back went down to her ankles, gladiator flats reaching to her knees, and a pinkish purple ring on her right hand.

The brunette on the ground wearing a mini denim black jacket, a blood red tank top with matching blood red boots to her knees with black laces, white shorts, and a red ring on her right hand.

The newspaper article was from Coast city high, the headline article by a Marcus Richards, the headline itself reading "Mysterious lantern chicks" the picture of it being four lights in the sky with trails behind them, a green, blue, red, and purple one..

"These girls, they are in the lantern corps. They each have a ring that is powered by a specific emotion that allows them to make constructs of whatever they wish." Rip explained.

"So you want to recruit four teenage girls with mystical powers." Leonard summed up.

"Yes, they each are more than what they seem. Very powerful." Rip added.

"Can I just ask why we are getting them as teens?" Sara asked, this peeking everyone's interest.

"Because, they suddenly disappear on August 17, 2016. And there is no word about them for 50 years until DJ is found dead in her apartment. And even though they are young they are currently at the peak of their powers." Rip replied, everyone processing all of this information.

"Well, we are dealing with time travel and a psychopathic immortal tyrant who wants to rule the world, what harm would there be adding more recruits." Ray interjected in his usual happy go lucky manner. Everyone exchanged a look then going to seat's for the jump.

"Gideon, plot a course for 2016, Coast city." Rip requested getting into his captain's chair, Ray and Kendra next to each other, Sara and Snart next to each other, and Jax and Stein next to each other.

"Just a query but, are you sure, they can be professional for this mission?" Stein asked.

"Trust me, they can be, quite professional." Rip answered, initiating the jump.

* * *

"And if we keep using it for unnecessary purposes, we will run out in the future and all parish." A 14 year old boy explained to his friend/waitress who he sat across from of the bar of the diner they are in, she standing. The diner they are in is called "Ricky's Rundown(Baseball term, I know nothing of sports just looked it up for the purpose of the story)", a baseball themed diner, during the day for kids and teens. But at night(which it currently is now), the alcohol comes out and for adults, ironically most of the workers are teens. One of which is the boy sitting on a stool at the bar, the waitress he is talking to is also a teen girl, same age as him.

(The dude I imagine is played by Gus Kamp, in blue flannel shirt, green sweatshirt over it rolled up to middle of forearm, blue jeans, and blue converse.)

The girl, she has fair skin, a brunette with hazel eyes. Like the other, well waitress she wears a baseball top, hers green, a lighter green for the base while the sleeves a darker shade, a high waisted skirt hers black with a little green apron, and green converse the same as her sleeves. She also had on a green ring with a symbol on it, and currently chewing on the tip of her pen.

"Maurice can I just ask, what in the world, does this have to do with what kinda milkshake you want?!" The girl asked very aggravated.

"Well Dj, by using water for such frivolous uses, our supply will soon run out and w-" Maurice started to explain.

"Okay than you get nothing." She interrupted with a smirk and started to walk away.

"Chocolate and vanilla!" He shouted stopping her, she walking back to her spot.

"Now was that so hard." She asked, taking a fry from his food and biting into it. "And why are you so concerned with the future?"  
"Well, if we make bad choices now it could have catastrophic events on the future. And HEY!" He responded and exclaimed upset about her stealing a fry.

"Maury trust me, the future's gonna be just fine." She countered, not knowing just how wrong she was.

* * *

AN: And first chapter done, this was fun but tiring to write, sorry if this is kinda short. The next chapter will be up soon and longer, I promise. Also if you wish to see the girls outfits they are posted on my deviant, a link to it on my profile page. Now R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Mad plan

Legends of tomorrow remake

* * *

Summary: Basically a remake with my oc's added to the team but are added at the end of episode 9.

* * *

AN: First off, this chapter starts right off where we left off at at the diner. Second, the girls coming to the team will happen in like 2 chapters after what will be explained in this chapter. Third, reviews are very much appreciated and help my creativity flow, but nothing too brutal or I will go into a pity party and not post for a while. And with that, I wish to say something to the review of characters are not Mary Sue. They have many flaws. First off with DJ, she is like her uncle Hal Jordan except female, doesn't flirt as much, less experienced as a GL, and works at a diner not as a test pilot. Hope, to be nice isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, probably the dullest and can be easily swayed with cookies or shiny objects. Cupid is a hopeless romantic OCD girl who hates being wrong and can't stand not knowing something. And with Red is an extremely girl who has the worse father in the universe. So they are very un Mary Sue, and I wish to know why you think they are Mary Sue? Also thank you to the other person who review I have been unable to read it yet but still thank you. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mad plan

* * *

"Yo Deej, need a mystery meat lover's surprise." A girl requested, rolling over to DJ giving her a little slip of paper. The girl had brown hair and eye's, a blood red helmet on her head, baseball top the base black and white sleeves, blood red high waisted skirt, maroon apron, maroon fingerless gloves, and blood red skates with black wheels and laces, and a red ring on her right hand, middle finger.

"Sure, yo Bryan, order!" DJ shouted, though really only the people around the ba could hear with the music over the speakers. She handed the slip to the chef in the back through the opening little window in the wall, one of the only ways into the kitchen beside the doors that were at either end of the bar.

"You got it brosicta." The cook said(Think, Matt Shively in the clothes the cook from a cinderella story wore.)

"Whateve's, Red, we set up for tonight?" DJ asked turning to her friend.

"Wait, are you guy's gonna finally do it?" Maurice asked himself, excitement filling him.

"Yup, we're gonna do it." Red replied.

"We're gonna catch the Mad Hatter." DJ added with a smirk, thinking back to earlier that day.

* * *

5 hours early.

"Okay, the mad hatter, what do we know about him?" DJ asked, using a pointer stick to point at a image of a man in a very creepy mad hatter costume that's projected onto the tv.

Deej, Hope, Cupid, and Red were gathered in the living room of their apartment, everyone but Deej on the couch, she standing next to the tv.

"His name Jervis Tetch. And the mad hatter's real name is Tarrant Hightopp." Cupid specified.

"Thank you Cupid for the information I wanted, and added bit." Dj congratulated.

"Yeah, for the extra info we did not need. Also that he is totally obsessed with Alice in wonderland." Red interjected with a smirk, taking a sip of her soda, setting it on the coffee table next to an empty coaster. Not five seconds later, Cupid picked up the soda and put it on the coaster, Cupid smiling with satisfaction, Red glaring with annoyance, Deej grinning at the scene, Hope just eating her cookie.

"Also, he is kidnapping people who have names like the characters of it." Hope added, finishing her cookie but immediately grabbing one out of the cookie jar on the nightstand next to the couch.

"Yes, yes he does." DJ supported pointing at Red who had a remote in hand, pointed it at the TV and pushed a button causing the screen to switch to a two list of names and pictures on each side, one list and pictures of regular people, the other list and pictures of characters from alice in wonderland. One name missing from the list.

"He has gotten a person for each character. Amanda White, the White queen, Albert Mctwisp, the white rabbit, Thacher hare, the march hare. Others I will not list for the sake of time, but one." DJ added again pointing to Red who once again used her remote to change the TV's image to two images, one to the right a picture of alice from the 2010 movie by tim burton, the left a shadowy figure of a girl with a question mark in her.

"Alice herself." Red said in a dramatic deep voice, Deej glaring at her. "What you have done most of the talking.

"Okay, but back to what I was going to say. Alice is the only one he has not marked off his list, and luckily, he only just goes after blonde chicks." Deej state in quite a proud tone.

"Girl, have you not been paying attention to like, anything?" Red asked annoyed.

"Red, you know when she is eating cookies her mind isn't that focused." Cupid covered for the black haired girl.

"So her mind is always blank?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Now that's just mean." Hope pouted, continuing to stuff her face with cookies.

"Sorry but you go through at least four jars a day. The only reason I am not surprised that you haven't gotten fat yet is that I know you are an alien." Red snipped back, the three girls on the couch getting into a full blown argument. Dj just pinched the bridge of her nose, getting aggravated.

"GUYS CAN WE STAY FOCUSED PLEASE!?" Deej asked in a loud voice after a moment. The girls all looked at him, Hope in shock, Red and Cupid with a 'seriously' look. The hazel eyed girl let out a sigh, walk around the couch over towards the kitchen, more specifically the island and put a dollar in one of the jars next to Red's laptop, and walked back over to her spot by the tv.

"Now that that is done. As I was saying, he does only go after blonde's but luckily they are in either their 20's or 30's and he keeps on going trying at the same place."Slide change"Ricky's rundown."

"Which we work at and live 4 stories above." Red added very knowingly.  
"So we all know the plan for tonight?" Deej asked.

"Uh.." Hope trailed off DJ just giving a knowing smile.  
"As our lantern selves we have told every blonde in the city to stay away from the diner, except for our friend, Alyson Tarna."

"Who only agreed to this because she knows of our secret identities because we kept on getting hurt so much we needed a to tell a doctor who we are so we could actually get decently patched up." Red added.

"Y'know we should make a snarky comments jar to put money in for when they are made." Cupid suggested.

"But then we would all be broke." Red responded and they all burst into giggles.

"Wait I don't get it." Hope said after a moment, the others laughing harder.

* * *

"Well that is great, someone needs to put him away." Maurice said, eating another fry.

"Oh, something I wanna talk to you about Maur." Red interjected slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Should I be scared?" He asked being completely serious.

"Possibly, I want you to please change our name from the 'lantern chicks', it is really demeaning and I really hate it." Red replied.

"I will try, but do you have any other idea's of what you guys should be called?" Maurice queried.

"I will get back to you on that." She responded.

"Order up." Bryan said from the little window putting down a plate of food.

"Order, up." Deej repeated grabbing the plate and handing it to Red who skated away.

Through the doors of the diner, walked in Alyson, coming up to the bar next to Maurice.(Think of Zoey from how I met your mother in the green outfit she wore in garbage island.)

"Alrighty, ready to be villain bait." She said sitting on a stool, Dj just giving a little giggle.

"Relax, you just need to get kidnapped, so we can track you with this bracelet Red and Maury made." DJ replied handing the doctor a thing silver bracelet.

"It has a chip in it that will aloud the girls to track you with an app made and installed onto Red's phone." Maurice clarified.

"Maury." A girl said, walking over to the bar. Purple eyes, red hair in a high ponytail held up by a magenta metal clasp, peach skin, baseball top with magenta base, dark purple sleeves, medium pink high waisted skirt with a black apron, and purple gladiator shoes up to her knees. "Show time in 2."

"On it, Deej, be ready to introduce use." Maury said.

"Been doing it for the past year now, not much different to night." DJ replied, the two heading towards the stage in the back, Cupid going through the curtains(they are currently closed), Maurice through the door next to the stage.

"I'm gonna go hang with Hope for a minute." DJ announced to the doctor.

"I'll be here, waiting to be kidnapped." Alyson responded with a nervous chuckle. Deej rolled her eyes and walked over to the little table set up in the right corner by the door. On it was a little tip jar filled half way up with money, there were also two chairs, one occupied, and a little sign on the table that says "Feeling's counselor." In the chair was a blue eyed, black hair with blue at the bottom, caucasian, female in a blue baseball top, base light the sleeves a darker shade, hot pink high waisted skirt, blue apron, and hot pink boots only went up midcalf.

"Y'know, your little station is much like a therapist, except the patient does not lay down, the sessions aren't weekly, and you have no professional experience." DJ stated while taking a seat in the empty chair.

"True, but I like my job. So what up?" Hope asked.

"It's just, I have this weird feeling. Like something big is gonna happen, and not just catching the mad hatter, like, something life changing. It's the same feeling I got on the night I got my power ring." DJ explained.

"Wow, if you have a feeling like that again, it must be big. (Gasp) Maybe Karu-sil will attack, or Red's dad, or-"

"Neither of those are life changing. Though either of those would be really bad."

"True."

"Though, I also have another feeling like something is gonna mess up the plan."  
"Uh, found it." Hope said pointing behind Deej, said girl turning to see what she was pointing to. What she saw was four people sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner, a young black boy in his 20's, an old white man with glasses that looked to be in his 60's or 70's, a black women with black hair with light brown highlights, and most importantly, a blonde woman.

"What! Why on oa is a blonde girl here!" Deej whisper shouted to her friend.

* * *

The team successfully arrived in 2016 coast city, the waverider staying cloaked by warehouses at the docks. Rip decided to send Jax, Martin, Kendra, and Sara because he wasn't born yet and didn't want to upset the timeline, Snart being a criminal might get recognized and cause problems, and everyone thinks Ray is dead. Ray made the argument that people thought Sara was dead to but Rip countered not many people don't know what Sara looks like and she has been dead for years.

They went to Ricky's Rundown, the place looked like a diner turned bar with a baseball theme, but still looked pretty cool. They got to a booth and Stein had already noticed something.

"I am the only one to notice those girls are awfully interested in what is going on over here." Stein observed, nodding his head towards Deej and Hope, who hailed Red over to them.

"Yeah that is weird." Kendra agreed.

"Well, at least we know they are here." Sara interjected.

"Another thing that probably isn't that important, including Sara there is only like two blonde's in this place." Jax pointed out.

"I sincerely doubt that people's hair color will help in any way with the mission." Rip said over the comms.

"Just an observation." Jax replied angrily.

"Hello everyone." DJ started, speaking into a microphone in front of the stage, the curtains closed still. "It is 8 o'clock, regulars know what that means, but for those of you who don't, it is time for live music. And I present to you, the dude's and the dudette!" DJ, announced, crowd applauded, the curtains opening behind her, on the stage was Cupid without her apron, a boy at a piano, one on guitar, and one on drums. DJ handed the mic to Cupid and went back to the bar.

(Guy on guitar, his name is Chris, looks like Isaac Presley, Logan on piano, looks like Ricky Garcias, Tyler on drums, can't think of an actor for him, imagine them in whatever you want, it is four in the morning so I can't think of anything.)

"Hello everyone. Not sure what to say so, we'll just start." Cupid said, chuckles throughout the bar from her statement. She turned to Logan and nodded, he started playing a slow ballad on his piano, she singing the lyrics to drift away.

"She's really good." Jax stated, the others nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Jefferson please stop getting sidetracked and stay focused." Rip chastised.

"Sorry for making observations." Jax replied irritably.

"Well, while as amusing as it is to hear Jax and Rip fight, I'm gonna go to the ladies room to freshen up." Sara said, exiting the booth and going to the bathroom. As she did, drift away finished, and the next song, stand by you started next.

"What exactly is our plan here?" Kendra asked, as she did Red skated over.

"Well I hope it is to order some drinks. Red, I'll be your waitress. Know whatcha guys want?" She asked.  
"All of us, will just have water for now, thank you." Stein said before anyone else.

"I am assuming the same for the blonde?" She asked again gesturing to where Sara sat.

"Yes, that will be all for now." Stein dismissed, Red nodded and started to skate away. As she did, that lights started to flick all around, some parts on, some off, sometimes both, the sound doing the same. Cupid handed the mic to Logan as she rushed to the room where Maurice was stationed in handling the lights and sound.

"Maur, what is going on?" The redhead asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, this is completely beyond me." Maurice responded. Suddenly on all his monitors, appeared a very looking version of the Mad hatter's hat.

"He's here." Was all Cupid said before laughing was heard over the speakers.

"Hee hee hee. Alice where are thy, it is time for TEA!" The Mad hatter said over the speakers, followed by more creepy laughing. After another moment, everything went black for a few seconds, then the lights turned back on, everyone murmuring to each other.

Cupid exited the back room, rushing to the bar seeing Alyson still there. Red and Hope coming over as well DJ already there.(There entire conversation will be whispered)

"What happened and why are you still here?" Deej asked Alyson.

"I have no idea, I honestly thought I was a goner." Alyson responded.

"Wait, what about the other blonde?" Hope asked tilting her head.

"There's another blonde here?" Cupid asked.  
"She's in the bathroom." Red informed, Cupid being closest rushed to the door, poking her head in. Then pulling it out and shaking it no. The four teen girls rushed out of the bar, Cupid rushing back in and onto the stage taking the mic back.  
"Sorry about the disturbance, my friends and I are going to check on it so please enjoyed regular pre played music." She said and rushed back out.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Snart asked over the comms.

"We have no idea." Stein replied.

"Why did that girl poke her head into the bathroom?" Jax asked.

"I'll make sure Sara is fine." Kendra assured and hurried to the bathroom.

"Her comm is offline, we have no way to contact her." Rip informed.

"Worse, she's gone." Kendra added, walking back to the booth.

* * *

AN: I know not the best but it is nearly five in the morning, so I'll reread it later to check for mistakes. Most notes are at the top, outfits on deviant, link on profile. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night (Mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Hypnotic robotics

Legends of tomorrow remake

* * *

Summary: Basically a remake with my oc's added to the team but are added at the end of episode 9.

* * *

AN: New chapter, not as long but I have been extremely busy and I will update again asap, but probably after the next new episode and the season finally. I also wish to thank those who have reviewed, have only been able to read one since for some reason the reviews won't show up and my email's have only shown me one, but still to those who have reviewed, it means a lot. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 3:Hypnotic robotics

* * *

"Oh god, this is bad, this is really really really, bad!" DJ exclaimed pacing back and forth between the couch and tv, the girls moved the coffee table closer to the couch so she could pace freely. Red was sitting at the island sitting on a bar stool, using her laptop to look through the security footage of the diner. Cupid making a milkshake for Deej so she could calm down, using regular ingredients and some of her own ingredients from her planet. Hope sitting on the couch eating from a cookie jar.

"Ugh the plan was a complete bust!" Deej continued to rant.

"I thought the plan was for someone to get kidnapped?" Hope questioned tilting her head.

"Hope, sweetie, just eat your cookies and think about unicorns." Cupid suggested.

"Kk!" She piped back and did as told staring off into space.

"Red! Please tell me you found something?" Dj requested in a whiny tone.

"Nothing, on the tapes in the bathroom it blacks out for a minute and when it turns back on no one is in there." Red replied(so no one thinks it is weird there are camera's in the bathroom, they can't see into the stalls).

"GAH!" Dj groaned running her hands through her hair.

"Deej, just drink this." Cupid advised walking to her friend and giving her the milkshake, as the brunette drank it, Cupid fixed her unruly hair, Deej just swatting her away.

"Please stop." DJ requested setting the drink down onto the coffee table, Cupid moving it onto a coaster.

"Though," Red started drawing the attention of the three in the living room area of the apartment. "I did run the blonde through our facial recognition software and found a match. Sara Lance."

"Isn't she dead?" DJ asked, her Hope and Cupid going over to the island. DJ jumped over the couch and sat on the stool to Red's left, Hope hurried around the couch and sat on the stool to Red's left, eating from the cookie jar on the island, Cupid flying over the couch and put her hands on Red's head, resting her chin on her hands to see over Red's head, floating off the ground.

"And the sister of Laurel Lance?" Cupid added.

"Who is the Black canary who also died?" Hope chimed with a mouth full of cookies.

"Please no eating while talking. Thank you." Cupid requested in a sweet voice.

"All facts true. Also I did a little research on her friends. The other girl, Kendra Saunders, old man, Martin Stein, black dude, Jefferson Jackson." Red rattled off.

"Interesting names." Hope commented.

"Getting back on topic, is there anything that indicates anything of the Mad hatter?" Cupid asked.

"Well, only a little hat left in the bathroom that looks like the mad hatters." Red replied, a knock being heard from the door.

"Pizza's here!" Hope chirped, Deej getting up to get the door.

"I just wish we knew who Gervis was always one step ahead of us?" Dj asked aloud as she walked to the door.

"Wait, did we order pizza?" Cupid asked, all the girls looking to the door. As DJ was about to grab the doorknob, a hand punched through the door making a hole in it.

"Not, the pizza guy." DJ responded.

* * *

"What do you mean, she was just gone?" Snart asked. The others had returned just minutes earlier, having to be the bearers of bad news.

"She just, disappeared. There was no trace she was even in the bathroom." Kendra answered.

"Well that makes no sense, it's not like she would crawl out the window, and one of you would have seen her if she did exit, and it's not like she could be kidnapped, right?" Ray rattled.

"Gideon, is there by any chance any villains in Coast city that would want to kidnap Ms. Lance." Rip requested.

"Why yes there is, Jervis Tetch. Mainly known as the Mad Hatter." Gideon provided, many images and newspaper articles popping up about the subject.

"Woah, this dude really is mad." Jax commented just looking at everything.

"More than mad, a psychopath." Stein corrected looking a particular grueling article(the topic will be brought up in the next scene of what it is.)  
"Y'know that's kind of ironic." Ray chuckled, everyone looking at him funny. "Because he is, or was, a neurologist."

"Well it might be a challenge to deal with him, and with all of this evidence of that fact…" Rip trailed.

"C'mon Rip, if four teenage girls can handle him with no problem we'll be fine." Jax said.

* * *

"GRAH!" Cupid shouted hitting another one of the mad hatter's goons into a wall, knocking him out, all the other goons passed out as well scattered through out the apartment, much of the furniture broken. Dj was starting to fix it with her ring, starting with the hole in the door, using her ring to pick up all the splinter wood of it and it fixing right back into the hole. (If anyone thinks that is too Mary sue, I saw it happen in green lantern the animated series so that is where I got the idea of that from.)

"Y'know this is weird." Red stated looking around.

"No, he knows DJ is the green lantern from that time he hypnotized her." Hope interjected.

"Not that, the fact that half these guys are wearing full face bunny masks and the other half the clock ask from spy kids all the time in the world." Red replied, squatting down and taking a clock mask off one, only to reveal a robot face.

"What the?" She asked, Cupid doing the same but with one with a rabbit mask, another robot face.

"They're all robots. Man if I knew that it would have been a ton easier to bash them, especially since I could take off there heads." Cupid complained.

"How can you be such a neat freak but willing to make a mess while fighting." Hope pointed out, Cupid just shrugged in response.

"Alright, now we know that next time we get in a fight with these guys we can bash on them easily." DJ pointed out, now fixing the coffee table since Red threw a goon into it.

"Hm, guys, I think I know how Ger has stayed one step ahead of us." Red said, skatting back over to her computer and avoiding all the goons.

"How?" The three others asked in unison, hurrying over to the island all in the same position they were in for the earlier little gather they had.

"Well, Gervis is more into the study of the brain than robotics. But, according to the internet with the power of google, he's known this dude, Bryant Remore, since childhood, who also loves Alice in wonderland, but has studied engineering and robotics since high school." Red explained while typing away.

"So, I still don't get it." Hope said.

"You don't get anything." Red sneered.

"Uh, can you please explain this some more." DJ requested.

"You guys remember from the trailers of Alice through the looking glass, that dude that looks like he was part clock?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember looking him up, his name is Time right?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah, Jervis became the mad hatter and Bryant Time, and with that info…" Red trailed continuing to type. After a moment, on the screen appeared a map over looking Coast city, it zoning on a building in the middle of the city, a little tab appearing next it.

"The ideal place they would be hiding is the old abandoned clock tower in the city. Hm, seems like every city has one." Red pointed out.

"Makes sense, this entire time we have been searching hat stores and tea shops." Cupid stated.

"Hey Hope, go to our room and call the guys to get the van, and grab my spy bag." Ref requested, Hope doing as told. (Red's spy bag is just a black messenger bag filled with a various assortment of electronic devices, extra laptop and phone, headphones and earbuds, many charges, flash drives, hacker items, and some hardware tools.)

"What have you not told us?" Deej asked. In their little group, Hope was what they liked to call the 'innocent child' of them. Mainly because she is very sweet and navie, totally oblivious to about 90% of everything in news and information on anything, and the fact that if someone says something that others may think of as dirty, she just doesn't get it.

The girls even have a curse jar for when one of them curses. But whenever they need to talk about something that would probably take away some of her innocence, they would go make her do something that if it was one of them a minute, her at least three.

"Well, before the hatter came to Coast city, he did find Alice's in other cities." Red started to explain.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be followed by an and, which won't end well." DJ suspected.

"Because unless he deems them as the, "Perfect Alice", he kills them." Red answered, adding air quotes around perfect alice.

"Yeah, that ain't good." Cupid added.

"Got the bag, and the guys are out front so we are ready to roll." Hope announced coming back to the others, handing Red's bag to her.

"Y'know, we only have our permits so we really should get an adult to drive us." Cupid said, the girls all starting to walk to the door, Red skating, still going around the knocked out robots.

"¾ of us are aliens, with superpowered rings powered by certain emotions, who protect the human of our groups hometown with the help of your boyfriends and Tyler, and you're really gonna focus on following the rules?" Red questioned as they all stood in a line behind the door, DJ closest followed by Hope, Cupid, and last Red.

"Weirdest sentence said in this apartment." Deej chuckled opening the door only to slam it shut a second later and turn to her friends.

"There's a british dude, burning man, girl in gladiator like outfit, man in metal suit, and a dude with a weird looking gun out in the hall!" DJ whisper shouted.

"Now that one takes the cake." Red corrected.

* * *

AN: Just to make clear, DJ is the human of the girls, and the guys are Maurice and the others from the band Cupid sang with, who are the girls boyfriends. And I know not the best chapter but I am really falling behind on my school work and stressing out so my writing might not be the best but I'll do what I can. Also, I am thinking of redoing the scene where Leonard died but where Sara does, if anyone wishes to comment on that please review or message it would mean a lot. Now, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. Security breach

Legends of tomorrow remake

* * *

Summary: Basically a remake with my oc's added to the team but are added at the end of episode 9.

* * *

AN: Good news, I have finally been able to access my reviews, so thank you to justAlida, your comments are very appreciated and helpful. Comments do help me and I promise to update faster if I get more. Also the ending to the show has made me really sad, luckily there is this remake. Also I have recently been watching Prison Break and there will be a reference or two here, just what I do make references and jokes from stuff I like especially if it is recent. So on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 4: Security breach(best I could come up with)

* * *

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Ohmygod!" DJ ranted still standing in front of the door, running her hands through her hair, messing it up.

"Girl calm down will you." Red instructed the other brunette, skating towards the door and looking through the peephole, she took a look at them all and saw them conversing, whispering so the girls couldn't hear.

"Huh, the guy with the funny looking gun kinda looks like Michael Scofield from Prison break." Red pointed out, Deej slacking, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder and pulled her back. She skating backwards a bit and losing her balance a bit and nearly fell to the floor on her butt, if Cupid had not slip her fist under her armpits and pushed her to stand up straight.(For anyone who watched how I met your mother it is what Marshall did when Barney nearly fell in the episode 'wait for it')

"And up we go." Cupid said as she did her motion.

"So how are we gonna get out of here then?" Hope asked, confused by most of the situation but understood some.

"(Snaps fingers)Blast a hole through the ceiling." Red offered pointing up.

"Were not blasting a hole through the ceiling! Again!" DJ denied shaking her head.

"Oh come on! What's the worse that could happen?" Red asked.

"What's the worse that could happen?!" Deej repeated and the two started to argue, overlapping each other, Cupid stepping in between them and got into the argument herself. Hope just walked over to the couch, sat on the edge of the arm facing them and started to eat out of the cookie jar on the nightstand next to that side of the couch. The girls kept at this for a minute, but stopped when they heard a knock from the window on the other side of the apartment, all turning to see Chris crouching on the fire escape and window sill.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Chris asked.

"Fire escape." DJ started, everyone turning to her. "We thought of "blasting through the roof", before we thought of fire escape." The others just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The legends team had decided to confront the girls, knowing they could help get Sara back and still need them for the team. So they went to their apartment which was located above the diner they worked at. They all were suited up and outside the apartment, Rip just about to knock on the door, when it was opened by DJ, taking a quick look at everyone and then slamming it shut.

"Well that happen." Ray said when the door shut, the sounds of the girls voices on the other side of the door being softly heard.

"So now what?" Jax asked, separating from Stein.

"Perhaps we should explain the predicament to them, of how we need their help with Sara and then Savage, and hope for the best." Stein suggested.

"You really think explaining a situation likes this to 4 teen girls is the best idea at the moment?" Snart asked though it was rhetorical.  
"Snart's right, when we have to do this we gotta be gentle. I know if I was in there position I would probably be freaked out by this." Kendra added.

"Trust me, with the things they have already gone through, this while most likely be in their field of expertise." Rip countered.

"Now that that's settled, let's talk to them so we can get Sara and then the hell out of here." Snart interjected, sounding very impatient. At that, Rip knocked on the door, no sound coming from inside.

"Anyone there?" Ray asked.

"Of course dummy, we just saw them." Snart quipped.

"Actually, I think I saw a fire escape on the side of the building." Kendra interjected. Rip was about to knock on the door but Leonard just pushed him out of the way and kicked the door open.

"Well, guess they're not home." Jax guessed as everyone walked in.

"Wow, they have a lot of cookie jars." Ray stated with a chuckle, noting all the cookies and how each jar was something, one a robot, another diamond shaped, there was even one that looked like cookie monster.

"Question the amount of cookie jars later. Right now we must figure out where they have gone." Rip command.

"And why there are a bunch of guys in masks on the ground." Kendra added walking over one robot.(They are unaware at the moment they are robots.)

"A laptop, it certainly must have some information that could lead us to where they have gone." Stein suggested seeing the red laptop on the island, it currently closed.

"On it." Ray offered, walking over to the island and taking a seat on the bar stool in front of the computer.

"What if there is a password on it?" Jax asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out. I mean, they are just teen girls, how complicated could a password be?" Ray asked with a chuckle, opening the laptop. When he did, a red light came out from the camera at the top, scanning Ray's face for a second, then disappearing.

"Not Red." A automated voice stated from the computer, suddenly Ray is electrocuted by the chair for about 5 seconds, once done he is dazed and falls of the chair.

"Okay, guess a password can be hard." Ray corrected lying on the ground.

"Ray? Are you okay?" Kendra asks kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna need to call felicity to help with this." Ray responded while trying to sit up Kendra helping him, his voice sounding strained.

* * *

The girls along with their boyfriends were parked two blocks away from the clock tower. Maurice in the driver's seat, Deej shotgun, Chris Hope and Tyler on the bench behind Maurice in the back, Red Cupid and Logan on the other bench behind DJ.

"Okay, so how exactly is this gonna go down?" Chris asked.

"I gotta plan, though it is crazy, stupid, and you guys gotta trust me." Dj started, turning towards the back of the van, Chris doing the same.

"So same old same old?" Hope asked tilting her head, everyone laughing, she just confused as usual.

* * *

AN: I am sorry I havn't posted in over a week, and that this isn't my best work, I have just been busy and a little distracted by everything and coming up with more and more ideas for this story. The next chapter will be when the legends actually meet the girls, and we will then be going into progeny. And after that I will add in an extra episode or two that will contain captain canary and possibly atomic hawk, all depends on reviews. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
